megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Naoto Shirogane
- P4= - Manga= }} |-| P4A= |-| P4D= |-| PQ= |name= Naoto Shirogane |aka= Detective Prince 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective (P4A) |japan= 白鐘 直斗 |romaji= Shirogane Naoto |first appearance= Persona 4 |dob= April 27, 1995 |age= 15-16 (P4), 17 (PxDN) |blood= B |height= 152 cm (5'0") |weapon= Pistol |persona= Sukuna-Hikona, Yamato-Takeru, Yamato Sumeragi (P4G), Amatsu Mikaboshi (PxDN) |arcana= Wheel of Fortune |affiliation= Investigation Team (P4) |japaneseva= |englishva= Uncredited (P4, P4G, P4A) (P4tA) Valerie Arem (P4AU, PQ, P4DAN) |zodiac= Taurus |weight= Unknown |theme="Seeker of Truth" (P4A) "Sign Of Love" ("Never More" Ver.) "Heaven"(Norihiko Hibino Remix) (P4D) |Part= All }} Naoto Shirogane is a playable character in Persona 4. Arriving in Inaba to help investigate the murders, this fifth generation of the famed Shirogane detectives enrolls as a first-year student at Yasogami High School. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Playable Character; Fortune Social Link **''Persona 4 (Manga): Major Character; Fortune Arcana **Persona 4 The Animation'' / Golden Animation: Major Character; Fortune Arcana **''Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution **''Persona x Detective Naoto: Protagonist *Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Playable Character/Navigator/Protagonist (Naoto Story Route, Episode P4) **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Major Character **Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' ** Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): ''Major Character ** ''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Supporting Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Major Character Design Naoto is androgynous in appearance, with short blue hair, gray eyes (blue in The Animation and Arena) and slightly tanned skin. She wears Yasogami High's gakuran, save for one optional occasion in which she wears a seifuku-style school uniform. Naoto is often seen wearing formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties, and her trademark blue cap. On days off during winter, she wears a dark blue double-breasted cardigan coat (which she says is custom made) with a light blue bowtie (on her white dress shirt underneath) and yellow buttons, and plaid blue pants. Naoto's summer outfit, however, is reminiscent of the clothing of Kyouji Kuzunoha and consists of a light blue shirt and a yellow necktie. In ''Persona 4 Golden during the ski trip in the winter, she wears a snow suit with a white hoodie, light blue snow jacket, dark purple gloves, dark pants, and gray shoes, with a pair of goggles hanging around her neck. In Persona 4 Arena, her appearance is the same as in the game (her winter outfit). In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she wears a combination of her Yasogami uniform and summer outfit, the only minor difference being the addition of black suspenders, a white tank top, dark brown leather boots, and black fingerless gloves. She wears her tie different like seifuku-style fashion. In Persona x Detective, Naoto is seen with much longer, nearly waist-length hair. Her trademark cap is absent and she wears a gray suit with a white shirt and a blue tie. Personality Having lost both her parents in a car accident when she was very young, Naoto acts very mature in spite of her age. As a descendant of a respected lineage of famous detectives, she wears formal clothing, and deepens her voice when she speaks in a sophisticated, stilted manner. Naoto has difficulty making friends and is lonely as a result. Her biggest insecurity is her gender, as well as her age. She yearns to be seen as an adult, and expresses frustration at being treated like a child by the police force. She hates being looked down upon, and fears no one will take her seriously as a female, in a sexist occupation field. Naoto is ashamed of being female. By the end of the game, due to her own will and with the protagonist's help, she accepts the fact she does not need to change who she is to suit the world. In the epilogue, she has started dressing more freely, disguising her femininity less than before. She is comfortable with not only who she is, but also that everyone else is aware that she is female. Despite her mature nature, Naoto has a shy side to her, as she refuses to wear a bikini at the Yasogami Beauty Pageant. She also becomes embarrassed during the Investigation Team's visit to the Amagi Inn, when the schedules for the hot springs' use were confused. During the ski trip in Persona 4 Golden, Naoto appears to be afraid of ghost stories. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. Profile ''Persona 4'' A well-known detective, Naoto was dubbed the "Detective Prince" by the media. She is first mentioned when the department which Ryotaro Dojima works has no lead upon their investigations for the bizarre murder case, resulting in Dojima's superiors employing Naoto to assist them, an action which greatly disturbs Dojima. Furthermore, Naoto claims that the only rewards she wants for solving the case is the truth, and wants no assistance from other departments, further annoying Dojima. Naoto first appears on-screen during the Investigation Team's investigation of Kanji Tatsumi as the potential next victim. Incidentally, Naoto was also able to deduce that Kanji would be the next victim, and tries to seek clues by speaking to him. During that time, Naoto expresses interest in the case, which Kanji mistakes as Naoto being interested in him. This results in Kanji becoming shocked and conflicted about his feelings towards Naoto, and more importantly, his sexuality. Naoto later enrolls at Yasogami High School, immediately attracting the admiration of others. However, her serious nature often leads to her shunning and ignoring her admirers and classmates. Later, during one of the Investigation Team's meetings regarding the suspect in the case, Mitsuo Kubo, Naoto appears and chastises the Team's efforts, deeming their investigation as nothing more but a "game." She tells them that their game is about to end, and that Yasoinaba will soon return to its peaceful, rustic self. Annoyed by her words, Rise Kujikawa tells Naoto that she is the one who was treating the case like a game. Surprised by the idol, Naoto reluctantly accepts that what Rise said might be true, lamenting that detectives are just employed for the time being, and once the case has been solved, they are simply pushed aside. After the arrest of Mitsuo Kubo, the first suspect in the case, Naoto remains suspicious and decides to become bait to lure the culprit. She is interviewed by a TV show and subsequently kidnapped and thrown into the Midnight Channel. Through the Team's efforts to gather clues, they found out that Naoto, despite her professional personality, is actually a workaholic who chooses to ignore the police department's advice and work alone. As such, she is often deemed a kid trying too hard by the officers. The Investigation Team eventually manages to detect Naoto's location in the Midnight Channel, an industrial laboratory or military base filled with mechanical Shadows and falcon symbols, and sets out to rescue the detective. The Investigation Team eventually finds Naoto, along with her Shadow, who is busy preparing for a "body-altering operation." The other 'Naoto' taunts Naoto, saying that in reality Naoto is nothing more than just a child trying to play "superhero". Confused and surprised, Naoto denies the Shadow's claims. However, the Shadow then reveals a shocking secret: Naoto is actually female. It clarifies that the "body-altering operation" was to be a sex-change operation. Fueled by Naoto's rejection, her Shadow transforms and attacks the party. Naoto's Shadow is a robotic doppelgänger equipped with large toy-like laser guns, rocket feet and a jet pack, representing Naoto's resentment towards being treated like a child and not taken seriously, as well as the pressure she feels from working in an occupation dominated by men. It can also be something of a split personality, as it can talk seriously one minute, and act helpless and innocent the next, similar to how the Wheel of Fortune may act unpredictably. After defeating the Shadow, Naoto reveals that her parents were detectives as well, but were both killed in one of their investigations. She acknowledges her parents' passion for their job, and wishes to become a "hard-boiled" detective, inheriting the title of "Shirogane," but fears as long as she herself is a girl, she can never achieve her dreams. She eventually realizes that what she wanted was not to become a man, but to be accepted as her true self, and her Shadow acknowledges her resolution, transforming into Sukuna-Hikona, her Persona. ''Golden'' In Persona 4 Golden, the addition of bikes for the Investigation Team introduced a unique new way of obtaining skills for party members. By going on special forms of dates with each party member, involving the use of the bikes, the player is given the option of either having the party member in question learn a brand-new skill, or relearn any old skill that they have forgotten. The bike skills available to Naoto are listed below. Additionally, like with Rise Kujikawa in Persona 4, each party member is able to learn new skills upon the player's progression of their Social Link. The social link skills that Naoto learns upon development of her Social Link are also listed below. Social Link The protagonist creates the Fortune Arcana Social Link with Naoto after rescuing her, and teams up with her to solve a challenge given to the Shirogane clan by the "Phantom Thief." In the events of their investigation, the Phantom Thief's identity is revealed to be Naoto's grandfather, who wishes to help her get back her passion of investigating cases for the truth, rather than investigating for the sake of the Shirogane name. By the end of the Fortune Arcana Social Link, Naoto acknowledges her passion for investigation, and thanks the protagonist. Having recognized the change in her psyche and resolution, Naoto's Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, transfigures into Yamato Takeru. To pursue a Lovers Route with Naoto, the player must initiate the Rank 6 & 8 events. During Rank 6, the player must choose "I'm glad you're a girl" as their 3rd answer. During Rank 8, the protagonist and Naoto will arrive at the Shopping District where Naoto claims that someone has told her that the Phantom Thief has been sighted around said area. They will then head to the shrine where a man brandishes a knife at Naoto. The player will have three options; Protect Naoto, Fight alongside Naoto or Do nothing. Doing the first one will at first cause a negative reaction from her; the second will cause the same thing, but she'll be less frustrated; the third will simply agitate her. Afterwards, the player will be given a choice of whether to pursue a relationship with her or remain her friend. Choosing the top option ('Because I love you') will cause her to become embarrassed and conflicted; she'll even state that because the protagonist has said that, she can no longer look him in the eye. This will advance the link to Rank 8, and cause Naoto to run home. In the Rank 9 event, Naoto will read off the final challenge from the thief, and asks the protagonist somewhere where she likes to be; for the most positive reaction, answer "Somewhere high." She will then ask herself something she can't stand doing. Again, for the most positive reaction, answer "Throwing things away." Provided the player pursued a relationship with her, she'll blush and ask if she mentioned it before. She and the protagonist then go to the hill and investigate the trash can, where she will obtain the final item, The Detective's Pocketbook. She will begin to curse her grandfather for scheming the entire event and sit on the bench with the protagonist. Once again, the event differs depending on the relationship that was chosen. During the Lovers Route, after Rank 9 has been reached, she will confess her love to the protagonist. Her reward item for reaching Rank 10 is the Detective's Badge, which allows the player to fuse Norn. Should the protagonist choose the second option, which results in the protagonist replying that he prefers Naoto's voice to be higher, Naoto will wear a seifuku (female school uniform) during December 24th to meet the protagonist, should the protagonist accept her invitation to spend the night together. Her gift for him is a handmade watch that notifies him of the distance of her location, reading Distance <1m. In the Japanese version, Naoto instead asks the protagonist whether is it weird for her to use male pronouns to describe herself. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Her role in the animation is similar to that of the game. In the anime, the bond between Naoto and Yu is represented by the Persona Atropos. She also teams up with Kanji to take out the first Reaper, but gets injured by it. ''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Naoto is the main character in this spin-off novel. The novel is set after the game, where Naoto is in her final year of high school. She is still in frequent contact with her old friends and even drops everything to come to Rise's aid when asked. In the novel, Naoto is asked by an old detective friend, Touko Aoi, to help investigate the disappearance of two Yagakoro students. On her first day on the case, she encounters Sousei Kurogami who awakens her new persona ability Amatsu Mikaboshi, which leads to them being partnered together despite their distinctly differing personalities. To help in her investigation, she transfers into the school of the two students who had gone missing and soon discovers the Midnight Site and that the circumstances surrounding the disappearance of the two students might be more complicated than she originally thought. While she does still dress and speak as a boy in this novel, she does not take extreme measures to hide her gender. She wears a swimsuit to help Rise and during the investigation even briefly dons a female sailor uniform to help obscure her identity. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Naoto's story stands unique compared to the other members of the Investigation Team, since her story is more involved with the Shadow Operatives, rather than the Investigation Team itself. Her story mode begins a day before the hijacking, after she is contacted by a man in the Japanese Self Defense Force to help them investigate Mitsuru Kirijo, the eldest daughter of the Kirijo group. When she asks why she is needed for this, the man reveals that this involves both Shadows and Personas, piquing Naoto's interest. It seems that they have been working with an almost invisible group still under the Government's support called Shadow Operatives, mainly because of their job to exterminate Shadows (creatures this same man had seen in the past) and because they work in the shadows. They suspect Mitsuru Kirijo to be doing this not only to exterminate Shadows and help people, but because there is some dark secret she is trying to hide, and they want to make it come to light. Naoto agrees, thinking it's for the best. After meeting Mitsuru, she takes part in the escort team of a plane carrying something crucially important to the Kirijo Group, with a high security level, but the plane is hijacked and the cargo disappears. Naoto manages to put a transmitter in a suspicious van, and they track the signal to Inaba, where the cargo is supposed to be. Naoto is told by Mitsuru that she shouldn't get involved any further, and asks her to leave the case. Naoto understands Mitsuru is only thinking of the better good, but decides to keep on investigating. The next day, she is contacted by the same man at the Self Defense Force, instructing her to meet with a person close to Mitsuru Kirijo called Detective Kurosawa, a close aide of Kirijo. Later, she is also contacted by Chie, who asks if she's going to make it to their meeting. Naoto meets with Kurosawa, and he gives her information about Mitsuru's group and their objectives. When Naoto asks him why he is working with Public Safety to dredge up the Kirijo Group's dirty laundry, Kurosawa replies that, no matter how much they investigate Mitsuru and her Shadow Operatives, they won't be able to find anything suspicious. He goes on to say that to understand this, everything she does has to be investigated in order to 'eliminate those doubts'. He claims it's better that 'someone like' Naoto do the scrutinizing, rather than some official who could never understand. He leads Naoto to where Mitsuru, Aigis and Akihiko Sanada meet, before entering a TV where they suspect the cargo is. Naoto decides to follow in order to keep on investigating, and to make sure everything is alright in that world. She finds herself caught up in a strange tournament, which just so happens to contain the rest of the Investigation Team. As she comes to, she promptly runs into Yu who, after a fight, informs her of the events that transpired in Inaba during her absence. After General Teddie cajoles her into moving on by mentioning her "next opponent", she continues onward without Yu. Eventually she runs into Mitsuru and is able to defeat her. While she is still suspicious of Mitsuru, she gets a better understanding of who she is, and learns to trust her completely. Using Artemisia, Mitsuru helps Naoto get into contact with Rise, who reveals she is locked up in the announcement room — after defeating Akihiko as well, Naoto makes her way there. As she breaks the door open, she finds Labrys after she has defeated Teddie with General Teddie in the room — Naoto correctly states that the General is actually Labrys' shadow, and soon Labrys herself attacks Naoto. Even after subduing Labrys, she continues to deny her shadow, which only makes Shadow Labrys become stronger. After defeating Labrys' shadow, she and Teddie confront Labrys; they explain that just as Labrys cannot escape the reality that she is an android, Naoto cannot be a man, and Teddie cannot become a human. But because of this, they can rely on their friends who will accept them no matter who they are. This helps Labrys accept her shadow, and allow it to become her Persona, Ariadne. Soon, Yu and the others begin to show up, and are surprised to see Naoto, and Mitsuru's group. Mitsuru covers up the fact Naoto helped guide Mitsuru through the TV World as part of her job. But when Labrys is taken over, Naoto realizes that the true culprit is someone different, and confirms it when she faces off against her own "shadow", which she correctly guesses should not happen, seeing as how she just used her Persona, thus revealing it to be the culprit. After discovering the true mastermind, they decide to retire for the day. As the Investigation Team say their goodbyes to Labrys and the Shadow Operatives, whom the latter had just joined, Mitsuru pulls Naoto aside to give her blessings to the team. Although Naoto didn't immediately understand it, she confirms her suspicions when Yu and Yosuke officially reform the Investigation Team during their party celebrating Yu's return. Later, she gives the report that Mitsuru and her Shadow Operatives group should not be considered a threat to public safety, and that Mitsuru only means to amend for her family's sins, though Mitsuru warns her that not everyone in the current Kirijo Group shares her desire. But Naoto realizes that though Mitsuru is not at all a malevolent individual, the Kirijo Group still hides many secrets that even Mitsuru does not know, and that this is only the beginning. Play Style Naoto is best described as a morphing character who is mostly played at medium-to-long range, but can shift to close range combat. As a payoff, Naoto has low health and has a hard time fending off against fierce opponents. Unlike her fellow keep away characters, her strengths lie in the ability to shift her line of fire swiftly as well as being able to utilize traps, along with her original Shield of Justice (Seigi no Tate) Reversal Action being a secondary counter. Naoto also packs several creativity in her combos when her setups are properly used, such as her traps being placed in specific locations and through one of her supers, is the only character capable of causing mute to an opponent. Unique to Naoto, her opponent is given a special Fate meter which she can deplete using several attacks. When it is depleted to zero (0), she has access to both Hamaon's and Mudoon's ability to instant kill the enemy and, unlike most instant kills, is able to execute them in any round. Despite not being able to land possible OHKO's with her Hamaon and Mudoon, the former can be great for pressure as Naoto can conceal her mix-ups inside the light, and the latter can be used to extend combos quite well. This overall, along with Naoto having some meter to spare, gives her some of the highest damage potentials in the game. Some of her moves such as her jumping B and C can be used for long ranged pokes. In addition, her D moves cloak her Persona and when used again, her Persona appears and attacks from that spot and can even attack behind her opponent. Though a special glitch, Naoto is also able to perform a loop with her Niren Kiba (Double Fangs) B in the corner by breaking through Same Move Proration by performing 10 different moves on the opponent in one combo. Her Aim/Sogeki Kamae (Sniping Stance) can enable her to fire her gun or cancel the stance right away. And the stance can also be automatically entered through her Double Fangs. Of course, in regards to her shooting, Naoto can fire her gun forward (Shoumen/Frontage), downward (Choudan/Springing Bullet) or upward (Taikuu/Anti-Air). The downward version is a unique case where it bounces off the ground to an upward angle, meaning can hit OTG and thus, finish Naoto's OTG combos off an A version Double Fangs most of the time, or can be used as an anti-air as well as a low attack mixup up close. All bullets can be super cancelled as well. For SMP loops, her final gunshot counts as a separate move from the rest of the initial ones, and removes a Fate Counter. Firing bullets after firing all five of them will case Naoto to attempt to fire her gun as usual, only clicking will be heard and no projectiles will appear. From there, Naoto is forced to cancel the stance and enter it again from there to fire bullets again; rise and repeat; while the Aim stance can be canceled with a normal D or 214A command, but the B version makes Naoto perform a cartwheel backward instead with plenty invincibility before she recovers from it, while the SB version makes her perform an invincible roll forward to enter the stance which can switch sides with opponents; both the B and SB versions if done during the stance can allow Naoto to automatically reload her bullets at any time without cancelling her stance outright well while entering it again, enabling for some tricky gun defense. A notable drawback of hers in competitive play as well, is that should one be too focused on her keep away, there's a chance she'll often have more Negative Warnings and Negative Penalties than most characters, severely crippling her — adding that with her already low health, and some bad direct defensive options. What's more, despite her flexible playstyle, her zoning and offense can be overshadowed by others like Teddie for the former, and Kanji for the latter. Thus, Naoto is often high risk but very high reward for a unique playstyle that's difficult to grip. In Arena Ultimax, Naoto has not changed much in terms of her playstyle, though her approach on her auto-attack normals has, along with all the other characters. Naoto eventually gains a new move, the Blight (Venom Zapper in JPN), which is her new anti-air attack (and also counts as a Persona-based move), as well as a new followup to her Shield of Justice called Safety (named after the mechanic used on firearms), where she can backdash out of her R-Action. She can also now perform Double Fangs in the air, allowing her to finish her air combos with better follow up scenarios. Another new touch is that Naoto's gun can now "jam", which after firing all her bullets causes her new gun icon to show a gauge in the place of her bullet amount (which is 5 like the original game) which quickly refills during its cooldown period, and her bullets cannot be reloaded anymore via performing a B or SB version Aim stance while it's active, preventing her from spamming too much of her gunshots freely (thus Naoto after using up her rounds must reload via stance break and use her bullets more wisely). On another note, Naoto's close range game has somewhat improved, especially with her new Blight move and a few other changes. Also regarding her gun attacks, Naoto can now use 6D to fire an exploding short-range burst that removes a Fate Counter (which does not use up any ammo but must still be used while there is any amount of ammo remaining), as well as the fact that her Raid now can only fire three bullets per time the super is executed. Her Anti-Shadow Rifles A version can now allow for an immediate B version followup via an SB Super. Naoto's theme/leitmotif is named "Seeker of Truth", and is named after the other name for the Investigation Team. The OST disc version features notably altered instrumentals in comparison to the other leitmotifs however, making use of extra alternated guitar chords and techno sounds. Score Attack Naoto is the second character faced in Score Attack. More moves in Naoto's arsenal now remove Fate Counters, and her SP Gain is increased. Skills ''Persona 4 Golden'' Etymology Naoto's first name means "truth" or "truthful person," quite possibly as a parallel to her yearning to discover the truth, while her last name, Shirogane, can be translated to "white bell/gong", a play on the other way to write Shirogane as "silver/white metal." Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' * "Come, Sukuna-Hikona!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * "Come, Yamato Takeru!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) * "All yours!" (Using Persona skill) * "Let's go!" (Using Persona skill) * "Persona!" (Using Persona skill) * "Someone finish this one off!" (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * "It's quite tenacious!" (Attack doesn't kill enemy) * "I'll have my revenge for that!" (Recover from Down/Dizzy) * "I see, so it won't work!" (Enemy immune to element) * "I'm ready to go! Just say the word!" (All-Out Attack prompt) * "Our moment has arrived! Let's go!" (All-Out Attack prompt) * "The enemies have fallen! Let's finish them off!" (All-Out Attack prompt) * "Okay, understood!" (Performing All-Out Attack) * "Precisely!" (Performing All-Out Attack) * "Here goes!" (During All-Out Attack) * "I hope you're prepared!" (During All-Out Attack) * "Let's end this!" (During All-Out Attack) * "Shall I take over?" (Follow up attack) * "Let me do this! Please!" (Follow up attack) * "Leave this to me!" (Follow up attack) * "Please stand up!" (Helping MC up) * "On your feet!" (Helping Yosuke up) * "No!" (Shielding MC from mortal blow) * "As expected, Senpai!" (Cheering on MC) * "Again, Yosuke-senpai!" (Cheering on Yosuke) * "Now then, what's next?" (Victory) * "That's what comes for underestimating me!" (Victory) * "Elimination complete!" (Victory) * "You've become even more dependable!" (Protagonist level up) * "My skills have been honed!" (Level up) * "I gained a level!" (Level up) ''Golden'' * "Perfect timing! May I join in?" (Prompting Cavalry Attack) * "An act of self-defense!" (When performing the skill Shield of Justice) * "I can't lose here!" (When performing the skill Shield of Justice) * "Justice is with me!" (When performing the skill Shield of Justice) * "Did I succeed in protecting everyone?" (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) * "Enemy annihilated!" (Battle won in Gekkou Uniform) * "Phoenix Rangers Featherman R!" (Battle won in Neo Featherman Suit) * "An utter victory by Feather Swan!" (Battle won in Neo Featherman Suit) * "Go, Yamato Sumeragi!" (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys Skill) ''Persona 4 Arena'' * "K-Killjoy!? What is this? Who came up with this demeaning epithet?!" (In response to her title) * "What is this? What's going on?" (Starting Arcade Mode) * "Is this an army of idiots?" (on E3 trailer) * "I assumed as much!" (While performing Shield of Justice) * "Freeze!" (While performing Aim) * "Steady…" (While performing Snipe Front) * "Headshot!" (While performing Snipe Ricochet) * "I won't miss! Fire!" (While performing Snipe Anti-Air) * "Time to move." (While performing Cancel Aim) * "Ready … Burst Shot!" (While performing super move, Anti-S SP Pistol a) * "This one's special … Fire!" (While performing super move, Anti-S SP Pistol B) * "Here it goes! Be engulfed in light!" (While performing super move, Hamaon) * "Here it goes! Be consumed by darkness!" (While performing super move, Mudoon) * "Initiate! Hamaon!" (While performing super move, Hamaon) * "Initiate! Mudoon!" (While performing super move, Mudoon) * "I won't fall yet!" (Awakening) * "Here goes!" (While performing Awakening super move, Raid) * "It's over! That was too easy." (While performing Awakening super move, Critical Shot) * It's the end of the act." (After performing Awakening super move, Critical Shot) * "This is it!" (Instant Kill) * "Showtime!" (Instant Kill) * "Prepare yourself. That's what you get for not knowing your place." (While Naoto using Sukuna-Hikona's ability to deliver the final shot during the Instant Kill) * "I will see for myself, the power of Kirijo." (vs Mitsuru) * "You'll pay twice over for that!" (Character's long string of combo ends.) Victory Quotes General * "Whew... I suppose that could've gone a little smoother." * "As long as you take me lightly due to my size, you will never defeat me." * "The results are as expected. Your movements are all in accordance with my assumptions." * "I went at you with everything I had. Rest assured that this is no game for me either." Character Specific * Yu Narukami: "Having fought at your side for so long, I thought I would be prepared for your every move... but it was a tough battle nonetheless." * Yosuke Hanamura: "I've won, so you'd best promise to stop calling me "squirt"!" * Yukiko Amagi: "Elegant, yet aggressive attacks... If I let my guard down, I'll get literally burned." * Kanji Tatsumi: "Impressive, Kanji-kun. I managed to win this time, but you still seem to have an upper hand in combat experience." * Naoto Shirogane: "I will never be taken in by my own face, ever again!" * Mitsuru Kirijo: "Amazing. This proves that your current status isn't solely down to your family name..." * Aigis: "The anti-Shadow weapon I've heard about... Your performance vastly outpaced the rumors." * Labrys: "A man-made entity with a heart and a Persona... To be honest, my sense of what's possible has been forcibly expanded once more." ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' * "Let's begin." (When chosen on character select screen) * "I will solve this." (When chosen on character select screen) * "Let the investigation begin!" (When chosen on character select screen) * "I dislike using force, but..." (Starting the round) * "I've already investigated you." (Starting the round) * "You're going to fight me then..." (Starting the round) * "If you resist, I'll show no mercy." (Starting the round) * "There's no need to hold back!" (Starting the round vs. Yu) * "She'll be a hard one to read." (Starting the round vs. Yukiko) * "To think that the two of us will fight..." (Starting the round vs. Kanji) * "You're open... ahaha.." (First round victory) * "Why not give up?!" (First round victory) * "An army of idiots, hmm?" (First round victory) * "You don't stand a chance!" (First round victory) * "Thank you for the match." (Final round victory) * "Hmm... the expected result." (Final round victory) * "Every good detective knows how to fight.'" (Final round victory) * "Definitely not an opponent I expected to be fighting." (Final round victory) * "That's what you get for all the teasing!" (Final round victory vs. Yosuke) Victory Quotes ;General * "Power isn't everything. These results prove the point." * "I have friend who accept and depend on me. For their sake, I cannot lose." * "I see I underestimated your skills... I'll need to recalculate things again." * "Unfortunately, you still lack the training to best me. Come back when you've improved." * "You shouldn't judge people on how they look, else you'll be swept off your feet like so." * "On my family's honor, I can't lose! Hah... it's fun to bluster like that from time to time." ;Character Specific *Yu Narukami: "I managed to win today, but it didn't go as I had theorized... Impressive skills as always, Senpai." *Chie Satonaka: "The fruits of your training are most impressive. Out of curiosity, how go your other studies?" *Kanji Tatsumi: "Kanji-kun, your face seems a little flushed... Were you winded in the fight?" *Teddie: "Your moves are always like watching the circus... I can't predict what comes next." *Labrys: "You've become even stronger. To be honest, I feel a little relieved." *Mitsuru Kirijo: "No wonder you lead the Shadow Operatives. Had I let my concentration wane for even a moment, I would have been the one to fall." *Sho Minazuki: "Overwhelming solitude... I can see it in your eyes." *Shadow Naoto: "Even when I try to remain calm, it's still unsettling to see you... I wonder if I'm still naive." *Tohru Adachi: "What is your purpose here? Answer well, or I'll show no mercy!" ''Persona Q'' * "My weapon is ready." (Battle start) * "Give me your orders and I will follow!" ''(Battle start) * ''"Here I go!" (Battle start) * "Let's begin, senpai." (Battle start, with Persona 4 protagonist) * "Worry about yourself first." (Battle start, with Kanji Tatsumi) * "Easy does it, Kanji-kun." (Battle start, with Kanji Tatsumi) * "Ah, the familiar slime type." (Battle start, fighting Maya-type Shadow) * "An Idol type. Beware!" (Battle start, fighting Idol-type Shadow) * "It may look angelic, but it's truly vicious. Be careful." (Battle start, fighting Cupid-type Shadow) * "That's a Magus. Stay on guard!" (Battle start, fighting Magus-type Shadow) * "It's a Raven Shadow!" (Battle start, fighting Raven-type Shadow) * "A mist Shadow… They're rather mysterious." (Battle start, fighting a Rainy Brother) * "I-it's just a Shadow… Nothing to be scared of…" (Battle start, fighting a Rainy Pot) * "This one's a statue type." (Battle start, fighting a Relic-type Shadow) * "I believe that is a phantom-type." (Battle start, fighting a Phantom-type Shadow) * "That's a very Japanese-looking Shadow." (Battle start, fighting a Nyogo-type) * "That wheel… How is it constructed?" (Battle start, fighting a Wheel-type) * "It's big, as one would expect from a wrestler Shadow." (Battle start, fighting a Gigas-type) * "Watch out! It's a samurai Shadow!" (Battle start, fighting a Musha-type Shadow) * "We should respect our elders…but that doesn't apply to Shadows!" (Battle start, fighting an Okina-type) * "A castle? Seems to have some architectural flaws." (Battle start, fighting a Castle-type) * "A tank! Be mindful of its cannon!" (Battle start, fighting a Turret-type) * "Let's be cautious." (Fighting a rare Shadow) * "This isn't good…especially not now." (Fighting an FOE) * "I'm worried about what he means by that…" (When the Merciful Clergyman uses Vow) * "Yes… Let's put an end to this." (Fighting Chronos) * "Reloading." (During battle) * "The enemy's making their own plan…" (During battle) * "I'm…quite low on energy…" (Low on SP) * "I'm impressed that you noticed…" (Low on HP, responding to Kanji Tatsumi) * "Sorry… I let my guard down." (Low on HP, to Persona 4 protagonist) * "I'm worried about our leader's health." (When leader is low on HP) * "Prepare yourself!" (When attacking) * "Everyone's morale is high!" (Prompting All-Out Attack) * "Please leave it to me." (Prompting pursuit attack) * "I won't relent." (Prompting pursuit attack) * "We can defeat them now." (Prompting pursuit attack) * "Leave it to me!" (Prompting pursuit attack) * "Shooting requires careful precision." (During pursuit attack) * "I'll show you my strength!" (During pursuit attack) * "This shot is all I need." (During pursuit attack) * "I won't miss." (During pursuit attack) * "It's quite strong." (Unsuccessful follow-up) * "Impossible!" (When missing) * "It's no use." (When missing) * "Why won't my limbs respond?" (Paralyzed) * "I didn't expect them to resort to such tactics." (Magic Bound) * "This could be troublesome." (When Agility Bound) * "The culprit is…is…? …Is me…?" (When asleep) * "Kanji-kun!" (When Kanji Tatsumi is unconscious) * "How dare you!" (When Persona 4 protagonist is unconscious) * "It's over." (Victory) * "Perfection!" (Victory) * "Well played, Leader." (When leader is victorious) * "Just as we planned." (Victory via All-Out Attack) * "We've done it." (Victory via All-Out Attack) * "We settled that quickly." (Result) * "We owe this to your sound tactics." (Result) * "If only all opponents were this easy." (Result) * "That was close. We need to be more careful." (Result) * "Good, we won. Continue to work hard!" (Result) Gallery Trivia ''Persona 4 Arena'' * Naoto's introduction line, "The body of a child-the brain of a genius", may be a reference to Conan Edogawa of . * Naoto's ground throw is based on her Wake-Up Hit. Her awakening supers Hold Up!/Hands Up! (localized as Raid in the US versions) and Critical Shoot/Shot are both parts of her critical hit. * Naoto is the only character of the Investigation Team who doesn't wear their school uniform. * Naoto is the only character who does not use her Persona for her Awakening Supers. * Her theme/leitmotif, Seeker of Truth, is named after the alternate name of the Investigation Team. * She is also the only character alongside Elizabeth to have an Instant Kill system (her foes' Fate Counters for her Hamaon and Mudoon spells which are supers) aside from the universal Mortal Blow/Instant Kill attack. * Naoto, Yu Narukami and Mitsuru Kirijo all have skills they cannot naturally learn in their movesets; Sukuna-Hikona and Yamato-Takeru do not learn Double Fangs, and is portrayed as a non-Persona attack. * Her neutral fighting stance may be based on Zombie Cop's stance. Other * Shigenori Soejima, character designer and art director of Persona 4, stated in the annotations of Persona 4's artbook that Naoto was originally planned to be a boy. * One of Naoto's usable weapons, "Athena Kiss R" might be a reference to one of Aigis' weapons, Kiss of Athena, both which take the name of Aigis' ultimate Persona, Pallas Athena. * In the English localization, the gun left behind by the bonus boss in the Secret Laboratory is called Algernon, with its description stating that it was named after an experiment in finding happiness. This is a reference to the book Flowers for Algernon. * In the Japanese version, Chie compares Naoto's family to the Kindaichi family. Kosuke Kindaichi was a character in a series of detective novels that were popular in Japan and later spawned an unofficial spinoff named Hajime Kindaichi. * In a special conversation added in Golden, Naoto will compare the protagonist to the hero of a detective novel she read as a child, describing said hero as "a cool, tough private detective, who made frequently impulsive decisions when pursuing his suspects", and then mentions his name as "Sam". The name and description fit Sam Spade, protagonist of the classic novel and film The Maltese Falcon. This is more explicit in the original Japanese version, wherein she says Sam's full name. * If Naoto is spoken to while equipped with her Winter Clothes in the TV World, she will comment that she had her coat custom made, as she could not find a male size that would fit her. * Naoto is the only party member whose Social Link can Reverse if the player picks the wrong option during one of her Social Link events (the option that says "You're on your own." on the Rank 4 to 5 event), as well as having one of the two Social Links in the game that can be compromised in such a manner (the other being Ai Ebihara's Social Link). * In Persona 4 Golden, when wearing a Gekkoukan High School uniform, Naoto imitates Aigis' victory pose and says her lines. * In Persona 4 Golden, Naoto says that she has some experience playing a keyboard, since her grandfather suggested taking piano lessons when she was younger. * If the player fails to complete Magatsu Inaba by the 24th of December, Naoto will call that night, saying that Shadows have overrun the town and that she can't control them. She will then be heard screaming as she is attacked and presumably killed by a shadow while still on the phone with the protagonist. * In Persona 4, Naoto's critical attack is the only one to hit more than three times. While every other other character hits the enemy three times when using a critical hit, Naoto hits four times (shooting three bullets and then kicking the enemy). * Naoto is the shortest character of the Investigation Team, and in which short stature/height tends to be a notable trait of many characters Romi Park has voiced. * In Persona Q, should the player choose Persona 3 at the start of the game, before she introduces herself Naoto is referred to as "Intelligent-looking boy". Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona x Detective Naoto Characters Category:Persona Q Characters